In yacht races competitors must pay attention to a number of acoustic and visual signals delivered by a gun and flags before the start of the race. A distinction must be made between the warning signal, fired ten minutes before the start, the ready signal, fired five minutes before the start, and the starting signal.
Exact knowledge of the above times is indispensable for yachtsmen, for it helps them to pass the starting line exactly at the moment the starting signal sounds. These times may be indicated to the crew, for example, by means of a counter effecting a countdown starting from ten minutes. On the other hand, the failure to recognize the warning signal in time is an error frequently committed by the crew, and it is desirable to have a means for correcting the time during the "get ready" signal. Moreover, it may happen that although the "get ready" signal has already been given, it may be decided to postpone the race. It is then necessary to await a new "get ready" signal to be given, which requires the countdown to be interrupted and the counter to be set back to five minutes.
A mechanical counter is already known effecting a countdown from the warning signal which used a colored disc to indicate the time remaining before the start of the race.
Such a device, however, gives a rather vague reading and only limited possibilities of control.
The object of the present invention is to provide an electronic watch capable of being used for effecting a countdown from a warning signal, having sufficient possibilities of control and possessing a clear and easily identifiable display with regard to the time remaining until the starting signal of the race.